


Spoiling Everything

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: A very small fluff that takes place after 'All That Remains'





	Spoiling Everything

Magic spoils everything.

But perhaps not always in the ways Fenris presumed.

Not every mage was a monster.  
Most were. It was all too easy to be.

Hawke- Garrett wasn’t.

But that didn’t seem to matter.

The night’s events had been a horror to behold. Enough so that despite his own reservations, Fenris went to Hawke’s estate a while after all was said and done.

He was right in thinking the man would still be awake.  
“I do not know what to say, but I am here.”

“Am I to blame for not saving her?”

How sad. How often did he ask himself that question, Fenris would wonder. Only now? What of after what happened to Carver? Or was it near constant? Kirkwall was a very troubled place after all.  
“Would it help if I said no? You seek forgiveness but I am not the one who can grant it to you.” Fenris drew closer, resting a hand on Hawke’s shoulder as the man doubled over and buried his face in his hands.

Garrett was not a man one ever expected to cry.

But he did have a talent for defying such base assumptions. He didn’t upset easily by any means, but once that threshold had been passed, it would take a bit for him to recover.  
A few weeks when it’d come to Carver.  
Supposedly only a bit less when it’d come to Bethany.

How long would it be before he’d be joking again? Even smiling?

Fenris would simply have to find out.

Exactly how long they’d stayed as they were was uncertain, but eventually Hawke stood, turning and wrapping himself around Fenris with a sort of need Fenris himself was unfamiliar with.  
But he could at least try to grasp it.

By the time Hawke actually got to bed, the morning was starting to hint at its arrival.  
If he was against Fenris’ departure, he was too tired to voice it.

Garrett Hawke was a good mage. A good man.

But magic still had a way of ruining everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my writing Tumblr, here:  
> http://sparemyocs.tumblr.com/post/162605913916/magic-spoils-everything-but-perhaps-not-always-in


End file.
